


Queen Vinsmoke Reiju

by KuroiKoumori



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiKoumori/pseuds/KuroiKoumori
Summary: *Spoiler Alert*If you have not gotten past Big Momma's arc, I suggest to turn back now.*****A One-Shot StoryPrincess Vinsmoke Reiju realized that for Germa Kingdom to succeed, someone must take the position as it's queen. Princess Vinsmoke Reiju challenges King Vinsmoke Judge and was put on trial. Will she become the Germa's new queen?
Relationships: Vinsmoke Judge & Vinsmoke Reiju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Queen Vinsmoke Reiju

Princess Vinsmoke Reiju remembers the day when her mother died. Burdening her with the responsibility of being the sole female monarch of the kingdom. After the Big Mom Pirates failed attempt to take over the Germa Kingdom, she realized that the only way to protect their kingdom is for a queen to sit next to the king to advise and guide the aging monarch. The only one who would fit in the position is none other than the only woman who knows the king quite well.

Tonight, Princess Reiju is dressed in her white silk formal dress with short skirt and long red cape flowing behind her back. She requested to be summoned in the king’s chamber.

“My Reiju, what is it that you want that you requested to be summoned here in my chamber?” King Vinsmoke Judge asks Princess Reiju, looking at her face that resembles the late Queen Sora.

“My king,” she started, kneeling on one leg as an arm rests on the adjacent knee with her head bowing to him, “I would like to propose for the king to have a queen.” finishing her proposal.

“Hahaha! My dear daughter,” the king laughed at her statement, “and which kingdom’s queen or princess do you suggest for me to take as Germa’s new queen? The only suitable candidate I can think of is Princess Vivi Nefertari of Alabasta. But even her country is too weak to merge with Germa Kingdom.” he added, scratching his head over her odd suggestion.

“No, my king.” she pauses, making sure in herself that she’s resolved with her own idea. “I would like to nominate the princess of _this_ kingdom as a candidate to be your consort my king.”

“Are you playing a prank on me?!” he yells punching a massive hole on the wall, his punch releases a powerful shockwave causing the castle to rock. “Which one of your brothers told you to play a prank on me, and my Reiju, are you childish enough to play along?” 

  
She lowers herself even more, two knees now kneeling and her hands and forehead touching the ground. “My highness, I would like you to take me, Princess Vinsmoke Reiju as your queen.”

“Do you even know what you are saying?” the mighty king asks the princess, now examining her as if he would examine a candidate for the position to be called his equal.

“Yes, my king. My conviction is strong.” she replied, head still on the ground. 

“Princess Vinsmoke Reiju, have you been defiled?” he clarifies with the princess, raising an eyebrow.

According to the tradition, only princesses who are virgins can undergo the king’s trial to be qualified as a candidate for the title of queen.

“As customary to the tradition, the princess in question is a virgin without defilement my king.” she declared, tears rolling down from her eyes and into the ground in fear of being rejected.

“And what can Princess Reiju offer to the Germa Kingdom and its King?” the King Vinsmoke Judge now interviewing her.

“H-having fifty percent of your blood my king, I can bear better, stronger offspring for you than the late Queen Sora.” she replied, her voice trembling while tears continue to drip to the ground. “A-and, I’m not as fragile as my mother.” she added.

Convinced with her words, he touches her chin, lifting her face with one hand. “Princess Vinsmoke Reiju of Germa Kingdom, I’m going to put you into a trial. Don’t expect that I will hold back just because you are princess of this kingdom.” the king announced.

“I don’t expect you to my king.” she replied. She passed… for now.

The three Vinsmoke brothers is awoken by the blaring of announcement on the alert speakers that resembles a giant Den Den Mushy.

“ALERTING ALL PRINCES AND PRINCESS, THERE WILL BE A BEDDING CEREMONY FOR A NEW QUEEN IN: FIFTEEN MINUTES. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE KING’S CHAMBER.”

Bedding Ceremony is a trial that princesses undergo to be chosen as a queen. They must please the king in bed while members of the royal families and members of the king’s court watch the ordeal. After the king is satisfied and IF the king is satisfied, the princess will then be declared as the new queen in front of everyone. Princesses lose their virginity in the process thus forever losing their chance of being a queen if rejected.

“What the hell, did I hear that right? A Bedding Ceremony?!” Niji the second son of Vinsmoke scoffed, “Which kingdom’s princess is father going to ravage now only to discard her like a garbage after?”

“I am hoping it’s Princess Viola of Dressrosa.” Yonji the youngest of the five siblings said, smirking as he imagines the King Vinsmoke Judge defiling her body.

“Don’t care who it is, father will just toy with her.” the eldest son Ichiji replied, “We need to get to father’s room soon.” he added.

“By the way, has anyone seen Reiju?” Niji asks, looking for their sister as they usually come to the event together with her.

“No, she’s probably still getting ready.” Ichiji answered, “let’s just hurry up, we don’t want to keep father waiting.”

The brothers darted towards their father’s chamber. Murmurs of people who crowded around the couple overloads the sound in the chamber.

“I wonder who it’s going to be this time.” Yonji stated, excited to watch the show their father is about to entertain them with.

“Who’s that?” Niji asks seeing a woman kneeling down in front of their father. Though her face can’t be seen, there’s no denying that the girl is Reiju… their sister. “Wait, is that?... Shit, that is Reiju!”

Yonji is shocked with amazement, “Don’t tell me dad’s gonna do it with her?!”

“Stand up Princess Reiju.” the king commanding the princess, no longer referring to her as his daughter but as a potential consort.

Reiju stands up, bowing her head to avoid eye contact with anyone.

“Now strip.” he added.

Princess Reiju strips her clothing gently. Her long red cape drops to the ground, her dress soon follows, revealing her well-developed body to the king. Except for her pink hair, her face and body do resemble the attributes of the late Queen Sora.

King Vinsmoke Judge cups her breasts, squeezing them lightly then he twists her nipples. The princess grimaces in pain from his forceful pinch. He moves his hands to her bottom, caressing them. He inspects every part of her, running his hands all over her body.

“Shall we proceed?” the king’s question to the princess, when he was satisfied with his inspection. He removes all of his clothing, exposing his large penis that is about the size of her arm.

She had seen how big his penis before since she had seen this kind of event where her father debauches a young princess of another kingdom but never in her dreams that she would have a taste of the king’s royal penis. “Yes, my king.” she replied, swallowing some saliva as she lifts her head up.

With that, King Vinsmoke Judge scoops her naked body up with his large arm, lifting her on his broad shoulders before tossing her to the bed causing the princess to squeak.

“Father is really going to corrupt Reiju.” Niji whispered to his brothers.

Ichiji turns his head away from the scene, “I want no part of this. Not to our older sister.” he replies. 

The king caresses her legs before parting them to expose her moistening cunt. With her hymen still intact, the king grins. Even if she was lying about her virginity, he would have let her get away with it. But her virginity makes the king happy. 

King Vinsmoke Judge kisses the princess’s vagina, making her squirm. The king licks her slit and clit as she feels hot in-between her legs, her thighs clenching his head.

Princess Reiju’s back arches and convulses uncontrollably, her womanhood releases waves-after-waves of pleasure as she orgasms.

  
“Yeah!” the small crowd roars cheering and chanting her name with a different title, “Queen Reiju! Queen Reiju!” encouraging her to do her best. Her brothers only watch in silence and disbelief that their sister is being copulated by their father.

“M-my king… l-let me pleasure you as well…” she offers while panting as she catches her breath.

He lays his body down on the bed, his large penis sticking out. She crawls on top of him until her face reaches his crotch only inches away from his manhood. Wrapping her hands on his shaft, she points his cock on her face, opening her mouth slowly as she lowers her head on his crotch, sucking him.

“Oh fuck, my dear princess… since when did you grow up to be so good in giving fellatio.” The king roared feeling her hot mouth and slippery saliva around his cock.

Princess Reiju continues sucking the king. His penis twitches several times before ejaculating his semen in her mouth. “Yummm… Your seed tastes good my king.” she smiles teasing the king after swallowing his semen.

“Queen Reiju! Queen Reiju! Queen Reiju!” the court cheers, hoping that the kingdom will finally have a new queen that would help the king lead the powerful Germa Kingdom.

King Judge lifts her slim body up and slams her hard on the bed letting her bounce on the mattress. He is getting aggressive now. 

He positions himself on top of her, parting her legs. “There is no turning back from here my queen. From now onwards, you are mine.” he declared.

The court cheers even louder with his declaration. “Yeah! All hail the Queen!” everyone around them kneels, even her brothers are kneeling with their heads bowing.

Ichiji smirks now that they finally have a queen—a mother figure—even if it’s in the form of their own eldest sister.

 _Did he just?_ “Am I now your queen my king?” confused about everyone’s actions. Then she feels her pussy stinging as he presses the head of his cock in her. Tears rolling down her cheeks as he pushes deeper inside her. 

King Vinsmoke Judge thrusts his hips into Queen Vinsmoke Reiju’s pussy, pumping his cock in-and-out of her.

“Uhh… my king… ohhh… my beloved king…” she moaned; her hands are on his face as he humps his cock in her, making love to her.

“Queen Reiju, I’m coming… please take my seed and bear me a new child.” the king announced to his queen.

“Yes, my dear… give me your seed and I will bear your children.” Queen Reiju replied.

The king wraps his arms around her while her feet locks behind him, securing him, welcoming his seed into her womb.

“Fuck Reiju… here I cum!” the king vulgarly yelled as spurt-after-spurt of his semen floods her pussy.

“Queen Reiju! Queen Reiju! Queen Reiju!” everyone yells including her brothers are cheering for her. A new matriarch had been declared.

“Queen Reiju,” the king calling out to his queen, “we are not done yet.”

“Of course not, my king.” she replied smiling. She gets up to bend over in front of him, exposing her bleeding pussy to him and everyone at the crowd. “Take me again my dear.”

 _Slap!_ He slaps her ass before aiming his still rock-hard cock into her cunt, he pushes in. As painful as it was, the pleasure outweighs the pain as Queen Reiju willingly accepts his manhood.

He holds on to her waists as she gyrates and bounces her ass back to him.

  
 _Slap!_ He spanks her ass again causing her pussy to twitch on his cock. _Slap!_ Then another as she started feeling weak on her knees as she hits her climax. The king slams her harder to him, replying her climax with his, filling her more of his love.

A clap came from the crowd, then another until the claps turns into a loud round of applause. Everyone was cheering for her. “All hail Queen Reiju! All hail Queen Reiju!” everyone is chanting in unison as they kneel again for their new queen.

Laying naked with her head on the king’s chest, panting to catch her breath, her brothers comes up to the resting monarchs.

“Hey Reiju… S-sorry, Queen Reiju,” Ichiji started. “I just want to congratulate you and we’re happy that you are our new queen.”

“Thanks, Ichiji.” she replied, still in disbelief that she is now the new queen.

The brothers walk away after congratulating her, leaving the lovers alone.

“You better get ready Queen Reiju.” the king orders, caressing her head as he assigns her first duty as the queen. “Your first duty is to bear my children.”

“Yes, my love, I am ready.” she answered smiling back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> So about the Bedding Ceremony, I made up a complete B.S. and rewrote a Middle Age tradition. I wanted to add a little bit of spice in the tradition so I ended up going for it.


End file.
